Agent Lavender
by Linwe Carnesir
Summary: A Mirai No Trunks story. Agent Lavender is a young man trapped in the aftermath of the androids destruction. Lavender has to team up with a mysterious partner to save the world from itself. (TP) (discontinued)
1. My Name is Lavender

Chapter One  
  
The cold harsh wind blew across the frozen terrain. Tall, once majestic pine trees bended under their heavily laden limbs. The dark, SUV fought against the weather; its engines gunned with the goal to reach the base before its remaining fuel was gone. The two occupants inside the truck were silent. The driver's face was glued to the window, eyes squinting to try and find his way in the storm that seemed to have swallowed them whole. The young man in the passenger seat had a bored expression on his face and was leaning on his right arm against the door. In his left ear was the high tech communicator he was receiving his briefing on for his newest mission.  
  
"Agent Lavender," the static voice droned. "You are assigned to keep Mr. Fujisora safe from any terrorist activity. You are licensed to use any force required, as usual." The young man smiled at the thought. "We have reason to believe that there may be an assassin at Mura base. Mr. Fujisora is as you know, a very important representative of the Toki Corporation, and your superiors would not be too happy if Mr. Fujisora were harmed in anyway. Do you understand?"  
  
Agent Lavender sighed in exasperation. "Affirmed" he responded in a monotone voice.  
  
The voice in his ear continued. "Mr. Fujisora does not respond well to body guards and you are ordered to remain in the background at all times unless there is possible danger." Lavender gave another sigh in agreement.  
  
"Very well, report back in to HQ at the end of the week. Your transmissions are suspended until then." The communicator gave a shrill beep and went silent. Lavender silently cursed under his breath. If only they didn't have him wrapped around their greedy little finger, he would destroy their whole damn organization before the fat, satanic bastards could blink.  
  
Lavender watched the driver with little interest. "Turn left" he ordered in his monotone voice.  
  
The driver quickly glanced at the man beside him over his thick lenses. In a timid voice the driver asked, "Ah, sir, do you mind me asking why?"  
  
Lavender blinked his cold blue eyes. "I don't feel like going off a cliff tonight." The driver gasped and swerved the SUV from the barely visible cliff in front of it. The man gasped and turned to the Agent, who hadn't even seemed to notice their possible deaths.  
  
"How did you know?" the man stuttered, shifty his eyes back and forth between Lavender and the road. His pulse seemed to beat in his ears. 'He didn't even flinch' the driver thought in awe. 'What the hell am I driving?'  
  
The snow let up slightly as the truck managed to fight the snowdrifts into the small enclosure where the base was located. High electric fences surrounded the perimeter on every side. Only one gate was opened to allow people to get in and out and that was always under tight surveillance. Only the snow seemed able to penetrate the fences, blowing in and out as the wind changed.  
  
A guard in a large bulky overcoat came out of the guard station and managed to pull himself up to the SUV. "What is your business?" The driver stiffened up and began to act nervous under the guards piercing stare.  
  
"Ah, this is, you see, I brought, he is -."  
  
Lavender interrupted the babbling man. "I am Agent L, sent here to guard Mr. Fujisora while he is on his vacation." The agent let the word 'vacation' slip of his tongue in a disdainful way, unable to hide his annoyance towards the arrogant bastard he was suppose to protect with his life.  
  
The guard nodded, or seemed to, his head movements difficult to read under the large scarf he had wrapped around most of his face. "Confirmed, please park your vehicle at entrance nine and await inspection there."  
  
The driver collected his nerves and began to steer down the path to the garage to the far left. "They always put me in the ninth one, why? Do they like watching me walk all that way?" The engine began to sputter and the man groaned. "It just isn't my day, c'mon baby don't stall on me." The truck barely pulled up into the open garage door before dying. The driver sighed in relief and climb out of the vehicle. He kicked the tire and began to swear violently. Lavender, who had already gotten out of the vehicle with his bags, watched the man in mild amusement.  
  
"Thanks for the lift." The agent said, his back already turned as he walked towards the garage exit. The driver muttered something in response as he continued to kick at the tire. Lavender hit the intercom button by the large metal door that connected to what he hoped was a hallway behind the garages to lead him finally to his destination. "Agent L, reporting for duty." He paused, kicking some of the slush off his boots. The intercom buzzed loudly and the agent grabbed the door handle and pulled. He walked into a corridor, the only light from halogen bulbs protected by wire cages. Lavender exchanged a salute with the woman who was waiting for him. She was slightly stocky and wore her uniform with an air of authority.  
  
She nodded to him and parted her lips. "Good evening Agent L. We have been expecting your arrival. I hope the weather was fair?"  
  
Lavender smirked slightly. "It was." The woman turned her heel sharply and began to walk briskly towards the base's entrance. Lavender followed her closely, a bit confused about a few of the details of his mission.  
  
They reached the end of the hall where another, even more dense, metal door blocked their path. The female soldier punched in a code of numbers and the door opened up with a hiss. The agent was taken by surprise by the noise of people laughing and music playing. The calm collected one he wore during his missions quickly replaced his surprised face. The woman motioned him to a desk in the front lobby. To his left Lavender could see through open doors to a bar or club for the men on the base. The woman coughed and he turned his attention back to her.  
  
"Agent L, your room is number 309, to reach it you may use the main staircase and follow the signs to the visitors sector. Your room is directly beside Mr. Fujisora. You may retire to your quarters now. Mr. Fujisora is entertaining a 'guest' at the moment and reported that he will be in his room all evening." The woman grimaced slightly as if repulsed by the notion. "Or you may drop off your things to your room and go and relax in the lounge."  
  
Lavender nodded at his choices. Preferably he wanted to get the hell away from this frozen nightmare, but to that would mean the death of the only woman he had really ever cared for. Of course to stay in his room all night would just agitate him even more when he could plainly hear the good time the men were having in the other room. "I believe I will go to the lounge. It has been a long day." The woman smiled slightly and handed him his key card. She turned away before Lavender could say thanks. He stared at the card in his hand. Unlimited access. It could be used to get into almost any room in the base, except the restricted personnel areas. He again began to pick up the sounds of laughter and music from the near by room. He grabbed his bags and went off to find his room. 


	2. Drinks in the Moonlight

His footsteps on the metal stairs echoed as he climbed them. At one time he wouldn't have bothered to use stairs, but to show his real power would be disastrous. 'My strength is not my ally anymore' Lavender thought as he reached the third floor platform. 'It is what imprisoned me.' The third floor was decorated with finery, another surprise to the agent. 'This must be where all the important dignitaries sleep when they decide to spend their blood money for skiing. I know for a fact that is the real reason Mr. Fujisora is staying here for the next couple of weeks, until he gets bored and decides to bask in a tropical paradise.' He found his room easily enough; unlike the door beside it his had no eyehole or gold room number. "Ah, the body guard suite." Swiping the card he entered. Inside were a plain bed, a bureau, a wooden desk and a chair, all looking like they had seen better days. With another sigh he dropped his bags onto his bed. 'At least there is a closet.' Lavender quickly unpacked his rumpled clothes and shoved them into the closet and bureau. He grabbed his case with his laptop and placed in on the desk, he can always hook it up later.  
  
When he reached into the bottom of his clothes bag he could feel the familiar sheath of his sword. With a gentle tug he pulled it out of his bag. Lavender caught a reflection of himself in the blade. The face was so different than the one he would see in the mirror only two years ago. That face had been happy, something it had rarely been in his life. Now his hair was a bowl cut, like it had been when he was young. But the eyes, they were almost dead. He had almost lost everything, and to mess up just once now would make him lose it all. His face was taunt, no longer as healthy. Eating was a necessity, but to Lavender it was another burden to carry. He began to lie the sword down on the bed when he froze. A strange sensation of danger overcame him. "I think that I might need this tonight" he decided out loud, a habit he had developed while spending so much time alone. Fastening the sword onto his back over his gray jacket he left the room. Before he left the hall he perked his ear to check on his client. A light rosy hue fell on his cheeks and he quickly turned his attention away from the room. 'It sounds like he is doing okay.'  
  
The lounge was even more different from what Lavender had first imagined. Cocktail waitresses served drinks to the tables while performers on stage entertained those who weren't already drunk. The agent glanced at the rowdy men at the tables and headed to the bar. He sat at an empty stool and waited to be served. The bartender had been yelling at a man who had apparently too much to drink. The man's friends eventually dragged his out of the lounge to no doubt his room. Lavender coughed politely to get the bartender's attention. "What would you like mate?"  
  
"Anything good." The bartender stared at him for a moment and laughed.  
  
"Not much of a drinker?" The bald headed man asked.  
  
Lavender nodded. "Haven't had the time to." The bartender laughed again as he fixed a drink. He slid it over to Lavender who thanked him.  
  
"Its not often when I get a man who admits to not drinking and ain't drunk at the time. You must be new, I haven't seen you before."  
  
Lavender nodded again. "I was assigned to watch a client here to make sure there isn't any trouble for him." He sipped his drink feeling the warmth in his throat. At one time he had resorted to drinking just as a way to escape. Unfortunately it took a lot to get him drunk and he gave it up.  
  
"A lot of the men here are full-time soldiers. The majority of the women here are entertainers or from local villages here to have a good time on the house. We have had our share of important 'clients' here too. The snow is great for anyone who likes it."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
The bald headed man laughed again, his laugh gruff but friendly. "I hate the snow and I hate this place."  
  
"Why don't you apply to be transferred?"  
  
"Oh no, I don't belong to the army. Me, I'm from the village but they gave me a job here to serve drinks. I didn't want to join the army here because of my missus and my little boy. I don't know how come they haven't forced me, I guess it's because I helped out a lot when they set up the base. I want to get enough money to get my family out of this frozen piece of hell and start up somewhere new." The bartender got up from his leaning position on the counter in shock of what he had told the stranger. "I don't mean I don't like these people, no! I really think you all got the right idea about things and I would -".  
  
Lavender smiled a genuine full smile. "Trust me, I know what you are talking about."  
  
The bartender looked gratefully at the agent. He began to open his mouth but he saw two men come in with crisp uniforms and medals that glinted off of the flashing lights. "Excuse me, I need to take of them."  
  
Lavender sat alone for the next hour. He slowly sipped his drink and thought about how much of a nightmare his dream had turned into. 'Oh mother, how could all of this happen? Our intentions were so. noble, yet here we are, you sentenced to imprisonment or death, and me working for the very hands that keep you caged. Why is the world still in peril? It is safe from the androids, but not from the people that populate it. So many men and women: driven to madness for a taste of power. Killing each other in a battle to be on top. And here I sit, the saviour who started it all. Damn them all, I should have let the androids killed everyone; then we all would be at peace. Nine years. Nine years since I destroyed them, since then mankind has fallen from victim into aggressor. Only the innocent people who just want to get on in their lives are suffering.' Lavender's thoughts were interrupted by a group of soldiers that at some point had sat down on the stools near him.  
  
"Wow the shows sure have been great tonight. I think they flew in some new acts just for Mr. Fujisora's visit." A blonde man howled slapping one of his companions on the back.  
  
A soldier with green hair exclaimed to his friend next to him. "Hey Lor, did you see that fine specimen that our special guest picked up tonight?"  
  
"Sure did, damn, where do you find chicks like her? They don't get much more different without being freaks." Lor replied back.  
  
His friends smacked him on his head. "She was amazing, that tail was unbelievable."  
  
Lor grumbled at his friends for his beating. "It was a monkey tail, that isn't sexy, it's disturbing." Lavender's ears pricked up. He sipped the remains of his drink and began to listen more carefully to the conversation. The soldiers unfortunately had changed the topic to new assignments and Lavender began to lose interest.  
  
A fourth man joined the group beside Lavender. His ears and nose were pink from being outdoors in the cold. "Hey Mac, get me something to warm me up, I just got off duty." The bartender, who had just came back, snarled at the guy and handed him a glass.  
  
"Guys the storm stopped." The new soldier said after downing his drink. "Lets say we go into town and pick us up a few girls for the night?"  
  
"Can't do it Thomas." The red head said sullenly. "We would be caught sneaking out for sure. It's a full moon out tonight."  
  
The strange fellow they had sat down by startled the men. He abruptly got up and threw some money at the counter then bolted out of the lounge. "What's his problem?" muttered Thomas. ..  
  
Gee I wonder whose the woman with the tail?  
  
Please Review! 


	3. Monkey Madness

Upstairs in Fujisora's room, the atmosphere was much different. A fire roared in the fireplace as he stirred in bed. The woman who had been lying beside him now stood nude in front of the window. The curtains brushed against her as she stared into them. "What are you doing?" Fujisora asked. In response the long black haired woman pulled the curtain down off its rings, rays of moonlight were then spilt across the bed. Mr. Fujisora wrinkled his forehead in anger. "Stupid woman, why did you do that?" The woman didn't look up at him, but starred at the filmy blue curtain that was in her clenched hands.  
  
"Do you even care about what my name is? You never asked." She spoke softly to Fujisora but didn't look up at him.  
  
Fujisora wrinkled his face up again. "No, I didn't. It doesn't matter. You should be happy with just being with me. I am a very important man in Japan and many other countries. The woman continued to keep her eyes down on the curtain.  
  
"You have abused many other women haven't you, you arrogant bastard. Not only using women for pleasure but also breaking the backs of honest people to keep you on feathered pillows. Without thought or reflection you destroy those who have different ideals than yourself. You and the damn organization you belong too. You are a sick, chauvinistic monster and even death is to good for you!"  
  
"How dare you!" screamed Fujisora who jumped out of bed and slapped the woman across the face. "You insolent little bitch! You are nothing more than dirt to me. A common whore!" He slapped her again, but still she did not move.  
  
Her eyes rose to his, and Fujisora backed away from their fierceness. He continued to back away from the woman who was now bathed in the moonlight, her face and front a mix of shadows. The only visible feature facing him was her eyes that glowed red. "Would you like to know my name before you go to hell?" she whispered in a silent hiss.  
  
Fujisora backed all the way to the nearest wall and stared at her with frightened eyes. He was too scared to call out for help, something in the women made him paralyzed from rational thought. "It is Shi Kisu." The woman brought her hand up to her lips and blew a kiss at the shaking man. "I hope you have a nice trip. After I deliver you to my companions, I won't see you ever again, but believe me, until then you are in for one wild ride." An evil smirk spread across her face. She turned from him and gazed out at the sky. Her tail beginning to lash about behind her like it had a mind of its own.  
  
Lavender already had his sword drawn before he reached the stairs. Wasting no time he flew straight up to the third floor. He just opened the door to the corridor when the whole building began to shake. "Shit!" cried Lavender racing to his client's room before it was too late. He could hear a man's screams from inside the room. Not bothering to use his cardkey he blasted the door down but what he encountered made him freeze.  
  
The outside wall was missing and a large hairy hand had Fujisora in its clutches. The man was screaming and was clawing frantically at the beast's hand. A roar filled the air, as the beast got ready to leave with its captive. Lavender lifted his sword above his head. "Not on my watch!" he bellowed, preparing to cut at the large wrist. A piece of red fabric from a dress caught the corner of his eyes. The dress lay in a pile of clothes near two black pumps. Lavender hesitated. Then faster than the human eye could see he re-sheathed it. By now the giant hand was gone and the monster was almost to the fences. "Damn it, you owe me." The agent jumped out the hole and began to fly towards what he knew was an Oozaru.  
  
It didn't take more than a second for Lavender to catch up to the beast. Aiming a ki blast he fired it into the monsters chest. It howled in pain and dropped Fujisora. Lavender caught the naked man and held him by the arms.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" shrieked Fujisora, "who are you?"  
  
Lavender smirked and closed in on the ground. "You look like you had a busy night, why don't you take a rest? He shifted his arm and with his newly freed hand hit a pressure point on the man's neck, knocking him unconscious. Lavender's smirked widened as a thought passed through his head. 'He won't remember' and pointedly dropped the man from twenty feet above. Fujisora landed in the snow naked in an almost spread eagle formation. 'Teaches that bastard right.' Lavender turned his attention back to the Oozaru. It was trashing the garages in anger, moving closer to the compound's energy supplies. 'If it gets to the reactors, this whole place will go Chernobyl!' It spotted Lavender flying towards him and began to bat at its assailant. "C'mon ugly, follow me." The agent shouted as he flew away from the compound. 'I need to get some distance between us and the people in there.'  
  
The Oozaru took the bait and went after Lavender, roaring at the stars, it's breath crystallizing in large puffs. They continued their game of cat and mouse till they reached a secluded area, far from the base. Lavender turned around and drew his sword. 'Mother told me about Goku-san's transformations and how to revert them. I won't destroy the moon so I will do the other options. With a battle cry Lavender charged at the Oozaru. Dodging the beasts flailing fists he got behind it. He pulled his sword out and connected with the long tail. The beast began to howl in agony as he sliced through the appendage. The once towering ape creature began to shrink in size, its hairy body transforming into a more human like form. The body dropped into the crisp snow. Lavender wiped his sweaty brow and lowered himself to the ground. He had caught the tail in its free fall and held it in his left hand as he walked cautiously towards the body.  
  
Sensing that the person was unconscious he relaxed and slid his sword back in his sheath. He continued to move towards the body until he was right on top of it. Below him was the strangest sight he had even seen. A young woman, of about twenty lay naked in the snow, her long black hair strewn about as she slumbered peacefully. If it wasn't for the mark where he had sliced the tail off and the bloody snow underneath her, Lavender might have believed she was nothing more than a victim of the Oozaru that had been standing there only a few shot moments ago. Glancing warily at her sleeping face, Lavender removed his jacket and wrapped her in it. Picking her up in his arms, he cradled her as he debated his next move. 'Should I return to the base with my prize or disappear into the night.' He knew his answer. The girl might be his ticket out of the mess he got himself in to. Plus, she had a lot of explaining to do.  
  
I like to point out now that I NEVER make up new female characters for love relationships. It's against everything I stand for. So, think hard on whom this mysterious female with the tail and black hair might be, as if you don't already know. 


	4. Lost Memories

Groggily Shi Kisu opened her eyes. She automatically began to struggle when she couldn't move her arms. "What the hell is going on?" she yelled to the rat that scurried by her in fear. Memories of her mission began to flood back. Shi Kisu looked around and tried to take inventory of her situation. Iron bars that seemed to be welded together held her arms to her side and were too strong even for her to break. 'Did I wake up in a shed?' All around her was dust, the pine floor was covered in it, and so were the little box windows to her left where the only light peeped through. It was an abandoned loggers cabin, left to rot many years ago. Shi Kisu's tailbone ached in pain. With horrible realization she knew that something was very wrong with her tail. "It's gone!" she shrieked and again struggled in her bonds to see what was wrong. Fear crept over her as the cabin door began to open.  
  
A man in his thirties entered carrying an armload of firewood. His lilac hair was cut neatly around his head in a bowl fashion. His blue eyes that might have once dazzled in the sun stared at her in an icy glare. "About time you woke up, I thought you might have died." His voice was strong, but soft in a strained way, as if he was trying to be kind but forgotten how.  
  
"Who the hell are you!" Shi Kisu demanded trying to stand up and face her opponent. She felt stupid when she wasn't able to move, forgetting the metal circle around her.  
  
The man did not answer right away but dropped the wood off to the fire stove behind Shi Kisu. She twisted her head around to see his face. His cold eyes met hers. "I could ask you the same question."  
  
"I asked you first!" she snapped. "Why do you have me tied up like this? Are you so afraid of a little ol' moi?"  
  
"Damn right I am, I know what you really are."  
  
Shi Kisu's eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly put up her shield. "What do you mean?"  
  
The man started a fire with kindling and matches that Shi Kisu had not seen him pull out. Nor did she see them in his hand when he turned and came towards her. 'How did he light that thing? The asshole doesn't look like a boy scout.'  
  
Lavender pulled up a chair and sat down in front of the woman. He could see the stress marks she had created on the metal when she was struggling. He raised an eyebrow but decided to not ask about her strength yet, not until he was sure. "We aren't going to get anywhere with this so we are going to play a game. I ask you a question and you ask me. Understand? The woman seemed to contemplate the idea and after a second she nodded. "Good, my first question is are you a full Saiyan or a half breed from Earth, or another planet?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? What is a Saiyan? What do you mean from Earth, do I look like a Martian?"  
  
The man sighed in frustration. 'She seems honest, but it is hard to tell at this point in the game.'  
  
The woman eyed him suspiciously. "Why did you ask if I was a, whatever it was?"  
  
"My father was a full saiyan so that makes me a half breed. There was another full-blooded Saiyan named Goku who had a son. Who are your parents?"  
  
The black haired woman dropped her eyes to the floor. "I don't know." She began softly. "My father died before I was born and my mother was killed in an android attack when I was five. I think her name was Videl."  
  
Lavender was more confused by her answer than he was before he had asked her. 'Who is her father? Is this Videl a human?'  
  
"What about you, who are your parents?"  
  
Shi Kisu regretted her question as she saw a flash of pain in the young man's eyes. He got up from his crouching position and walked towards the fire. "My mother is a kind honest woman who has help carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. My father was an alien bastard who didn't give a damn about my mother" Lavender paused at he thought that last sentence over. "Well, he might have but my mother never knew. He died not long after I was born, also by the androids in the first wave."  
  
"First wave; that must make you in your thirties?" She was surprised; the man didn't look much older than she was  
  
"Yes I will be thirty next June. Did your mother have a tail?"  
  
Shi Kisu furrowed her brow trying to remember the beautiful woman she once called mommy. "No, I don't remember one. Mother said my tail was special." She tried to lunge towards Lavender. "You stole it, why? Damn you!"  
  
Lavender laughed. "Because you were a rampaging ape. I needed to get you out of there before the base could call anyone for backup. You should thank me."  
  
"I rather die."  
  
Lavender grabbed the woman around the neck and stared straight into her eyes. "It can be arranged," he growled softly in her ear. Shi Kisu spat on his face. Lavender raised his hand to strike her but stopped. She was too important to let die yet. "Keep playing the game." Lavender let go off her neck and smiled. It was a creepy friendly smile. His entire personality seemed to have reverted faster than Shi Kisu could process. The smile was replaced by a determined look. Lavender stepped back and began to tug at his belt. With a snap he got it off. Shi Kisu watched with mixed curiosity and horror. Even when he had threatened her life she didn't think he was capable of. this. Before she realized it his pants were down. Shi Kisu opened her mouth to scream but what she saw took her breath away.  
  
The man had turned his back towards her; he held his pants low enough for her to see a small scar. 'He had a tail.' She stared at him with confusion. "You had one too? What are you?" He pulled his pants back up in silence and re-clasped his belt. 


	5. Morning Confession

Very short update, I know. The good news is that I know exactly where I am going to go with this story. I finished the outline last night. Hurray! In other words I will be able to write it faster. DBU is still a problem though, I lost my only copy of the plot...epp! I can start the next chapter soon, whenever I get inspired...  
  
....................................  
  
"We are the blood spawn of the Saiyans," he began. "Mother and Sensei Gohan told me their story. My father was the Prince of the Saiyans, heir to the throne of a ruthless race. They completely wiped out planets and people for their master Frieza who was then the lord of the universe. When my father was still a young boy Frieza destroyed his home world in fear of their growing power. Only four Saiyans survived the destruction. My father, an elite soldier, another warrior and a baby saiyan. The baby saiyan had been sent to Earth to destroy it also but instead it grew up here to marry and have a son, my sensei Gohan. My father and the other two Saiyans came to Earth to destroy it. Unlike the other two monsters, my father survived by the kindness of Goku, the baby saiyan who had grown up to love this planet. All my father wanted to do was beat Goku and stayed behind on Earth. He ended up having me with my mother Bulma. It was then that the androids attacked. My father fought along with other Earth warriors against the androids, but it was only Gohan who survived. My mother raised me in our home and Gohan trained me." Lavender's voice choked slightly. "Sensei Gohan died when I was eleven. He was my friend and teacher, my only male role model. I remember the day I found him, cold and motionless, the rain falling on his back as the fallen street lights flashed. It was then that I snapped. I also remember telling his mother that he wasn't coming home. Oh Kami, her eyes, everything died for her that day. She came to live with us after her father died but disappeared after my mother-." Lavender stopped and turned towards the woman.  
  
The silence lasted for what may have been hours. Shi Kisu broke it eventually with a quiet whisper. "My mother raised me until she died. We lived in her big house but had to go away when the androids blew it up. I had been searching for some supplies when they attacked us at station #43. I survived because they did not see me. However, every one else there was dead. I cried there for days until I knew I had to leave. I lived off the streets for a year. I ended up getting in a fight with some men over food. It took ten of them to bring me down. They brought me to a base, which belonged to the original government before the androids. They told me I was special, that I had a gift. They said I was the key to the survival of the human race. They made me work day and night training in any conditions. Then the androids attacked. Again I was the only survivor this time because the androids spared me to play with again. I tried to become stronger and defeat them but someone beat me to it. This 'golden haired warrior' showed up and took my glory and revenge. I wish I knew who he was so I could kill him!"  
  
Lavender began to cough like mad. Shi Kisu looked up at him angrily. She had forgotten he was there; she was so busy reliving her past. "Please continue. I am sorry for interrupting." Shi Kisu felt once again un-nerved by his sudden politeness.  
  
"After that I was enlisted by an organization called Shin Tek. Their goal was to rule the world. At that time I saw them as an alternative to dying. So I took the job." She paused and looked at the man. "I don't know your real name."  
  
"I don't know yours" he responded softly.  
  
"It's Pan, Pan Satan."  
  
"I am Trunks Vegeta Briefs. Honor to meet you Pan."  
  
"The pleasure is all yours," she said darkly. With a swift kick she got him in the jaw. Unprepared for any attack, Trunks was knocked out cold. With a final burst of strength Pan twisted the metal enough so she could crawl out. She ran to the door and turned around. "Shi Kisu never leaves anyone alive, but Pan will make an exception for you." She turned and fled out into the blinding bright light of the outside world.  
  
....................................  
  
Like I said, short. 


	6. Angels in the Snow

Pan cursed repeatedly as she ran through the snow. He had been kind enough the night before to give her his jacket to keep her warm and to cover up her body but she had nothing to wear on her feet. They became increasingly numb as she ran. Even her grueling training at the old government base hadn't prepared her for this cold element. She also cursed at her footprints. For the last ½ mile there had been no trees to dodge around and so she was left in the wide, open valley of snow, vulnerable to detection. 'He should be out for a few hours'. Pan almost felt bad for her treatment of Trunks. Almost. He was the enemy, no matter what he said. However she had slipped up when she named Shin Tek. That jerk took her off her guard and now knew her employer. She needed to get back to HQ and report to them about the man who had lost his tail. They would surely forgive her for such valuable information. Pan smiled cockily. All she needed to do was get into the next town, steal a vehicle, get some supplies and figure out how to get back to Japan. It would be easy, no one knew who she was and her current appearance made her look poor, or perhaps a victim of some crime. She could pull together a story before she gets there. She sped up, her feet crunching in the show, the only sound that could be heard for miles.  
  
Trunks could hear it easily. He had regained consciousness a few moments after she had left, dazed and angry. Instead of tearing after her and teaching a badly needed lesson, he decided to follow and see where she goes. He flew high in the air, just out of her eyesight. 'Damn it brat, this better be worth it.' Trunks began to formulate a plan on how to use this Pan to save his mother. 'Maybe I can trade her? No, they might turn on me, and who knows if they have finished treating mother, her next letter isn't due until two more weeks.' Trunks gained a bit of altitude and slowed his pace. The air was much cooler and he began to actually shiver. 'That's new' he thought wryly.  
  
It had been almost four hours since Shi Kisu had knocked out Trunks. Now she struggled in the snow. A blinding snowstorm had come up out of nowhere and was threatening her life. She could no longer feel her feet and toes; they were like two pieces of meat that kept her moving. Her arms were wrapped around her inside the jacket. She had ripped off the sleeves and bundled up her feet earlier, but that provided little comfort to her suffering. 'Got to stop. take a break.' Her body seemed to call to her. All of her judgment was gone and she collapsed into the snow. She pulled her body with her blue arms towards a tree. Shi Kisu couldn't figure out how to get her arms back through the holes in her jacket so she covered her face with them. A warm feeling began to creep over her and she smiled and relaxed. Sleep will soon come and then she could sleep for as long as time.  
  
For the second time Trunks landed in front of her. He could tell she didn't have very long left to live if she didn't get warm now. He powered up and golden light bathed his body. Shi Kisu opened her eye and saw the golden haired warrior. A feral growl escaped her lips as she remembered her hate to him. He frowned and picked her up. Shi Kisu began to struggle faintly but the cold had drained her of much of her power. She gave up and stared at the man directly in the eyes before succumbing to the darkness.  
  
Trunks sighed in exasperation. She was becoming more trouble than she was worth. Silently repeating inside his head it was all for his mother he took off into the air holding his sleeping captive. Small lights through the falling snow alerted the saying that there was a town nearby. Sure enough he found a small settlement nestled in between the hills. Trying to avoid detection he landed just outside the cropping of buildings. Still carrying Pan he found a dark barn. He repositioned her so she now lay over his shoulder he used his free hand to break the lock to the barn and entered.  
  
It was small but there was plenty of old hay still bundled in corners of the room. He gently placed the unconscious female on the ground and pulled the hay out of the bundles and made a small bed. He placed Pan onto the bed and piled a bit of hay on her. With one last glance to make sure she was still breathing he ventured out to find food.  
  
The only place that seemed to be open that night was the tavern. Trunks walked in and surveyed his surroundings. 'Three story building, possibly an inn as well, mostly men, fur accessories in abundance.' He made his way towards the bartender. This one was a woman with frazzled hair and a large waistline. "Excuse me, is there an inn nearby?"  
  
The woman gave him a wary look. "Aye, this be the only one in town, upstairs. You are in luck one room left" Trunks smiled the most charming smile he could muster.  
  
"Would you be so kind as to give me a room for my wife and I?" The woman looked him up and down again.  
  
"Where's your wife? What you doing up here so far north?"  
  
'Questions, questions, didn't anyone teach her not to ask strange men with swords questions?' Trunks smiled even wider. "She isn't feeling very well," he lied, "she lost her boots in a snowdrift and she is a bit feverish and blue."  
  
The woman gasped and reached under the counter. She pulled out a small silver key. "There ya go." Trunks reached for the keys but the lady pulled them back. "You still didn't tell me what you are doing so far north?"  
  
Trunks gritted his teeth. "We were with some friends looking to buy some furs. Unfortunately a storm came up and we were separated from the vehicles. That's why we are here. I am planning to call our friends in the morning."  
  
The woman handed him his key. "Well there have been some strange things, can't be too careful. Room 14. Better go get your wife, it's pretty cold out."  
  
"Thank you, would it be possible to bring some food up there now? Also do you have any spare clothing? We lost ours. We can pay of course."  
  
The woman smiled at the word "pay". "Of course dear, what size is she?"  
  
Trunks smiled. "I am not sure, she isn't very big."  
  
The woman narrowed her eyes believing that she was just insulted. "Well I will find something and add it to your bill. Please pay half now, half tomorrow." Trunks reached into his pocket, glad to have remembered to take his wallet out of his jacket.  
  
"Thanks, I will be back." He said after he handed the woman the handful of bills. She smiled a toothy grin on her round face and waved goodbye. He raced back to the barn, sprinting over roofs to avoid the small winding streets. He reached Pan quickly. She had barely moved underneath the straw. Lifting her back in his arms he flew over the buildings back to the inn/tavern. He stopped before entering the door. 'This might look bad. Oh well, could be worse.' He entered the tavern again and tried to creep towards the stairwell as inconspicuously as possible. The woman who he had talked to was busy serving drinks and attending to customers. By some miracle Trunks managed to slip by all of them and get up the stairs. "Room 14, room 14. Here it is." He said out loud to the unconscious woman in his arms. "If only mother could see me now."  
  
Their room was small with all the furniture built out of pine or oak. The furniture was a four-post bed and a small dresser. Unlike his room at the base, this room seemed much more cozy with a tiny woodstove in the corner. Beside the stove was a small supply of kindling and two logs, enough warmth for two or three hours. 'Wood must be extra.' On the dresser were a tray of bread and meat and two mugs of unidentifiable liquid. Trunks placed Pan on the bed and pulled the quilt and blankets over her. To his relief she began to shiver, the first signs of movement from her in a while. He sat down beside her and began to eat the food. 'She isn't awake so I am sure she won't mind me eating hers.' He finished the meal except for the other mug, which he placed on the stove to keep warm. Remembering the clothes that he was promised, Trunks began to pull out drawers. In the top one was a large white nightgown and a few shirts and two pairs of drawstring pants. Pulling out the pants Trunks figured that they would work for both him and the girl.  
  
A knock came from the door. Trunks looked up in surprised. "Sir, you in yet?" came the gruff woman's voice.  
  
"Yes ma'am we are both here. There was a small pause but Trunks knew she was still at the door. He got up from the bed and opened it. The woman looked surprised when he appeared but she threw a pair boots at his arms with a scowl. "There are my old ones, you can have them for your wife, I'll add them to your bill."  
  
Trunks smiled at her. "You are a kind, wonderful woman," he replied with a hint of sarcasm. She scowled again and left in a huff. Trunks shut the door and laughed. Dropping the boots at the door he walked over to the bed. "Try not to kill me in the night," he told the sleeping woman. Placing his sword by the bed just in arms reach he grabbed the nightgown. Ignoring the blush that began to cover his face he pulled his jacket off of Pan gently. 'It's not like you haven't seen her naked before, hell it's barely been a day since you did. He positioned her so he was facing her back. Lifting her arms up on at a time he slid the gown over her head. His face now blood red he pulled the gown all the way down. His eyes didn't miss the wound where her tail was cut off. 'Saiyan.' He smiled at the sleeping form. 'I'm not really alone.' He absently pulled the jacket off the bed but froze. "What the hell happened to my sleeves!" He remembered the strange material that was wrapped around her feet when he found her. It had dropped back into the snow when he had picked her half frozen body off the ground. Trunks groaned. 'I really like that jacket.' Dumping the jacket on the ground, he pulled the sheets over him. It had been three days since he had gotten a good night sleep. The warm body beside him shifted slightly on the mattress. Her hair brushed his neck slightly. He groaned again in exasperation as he felt the warmth come to his cheeks and his body begin to sweat. Looks like that good night sleep will have to be at another time.  
  
------------  
  
So I finally updated. This is a very long chapter because I really don't know when the next update is going to be. I know how this story is going to end, but I don't want to drag it out. I think I will have to cut some scenes.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers. You guys are all so great! 


	7. Eggs and Bacon

The next morning was bright and sunny through the frost-covered window. Trunks opened his eyes slowly, confused about where he was. He also couldn't remember who was the person whose arms were wrapped around him. Blinking away the sleepiness he looked at her with mixed emotions. She was so innocent looking when asleep; the cold eyes covered by long eyelashes, her eyebrows not drawn tightly together but in a relaxed, natural expression. It was difficult to believe that she was the one who had managed to knock him unconscious. A small bruise on his jaw was the only real evidence. Slowly, not trying to wake her he got up from the bed and quietly changed his clothes. He added a few pieces of kindling to the cold ashes and lit them with his ki. The fire began to crackle with life in the stove. Trunks crept over to the door and let him self out, trying desperately to not let the door squeak in its frame.  
  
He closed it with a sigh of relief. Still trying not to make noise he went downstairs to the bar. The woman from the night before was replaced by a younger version of her self, less frazzled and round.  
  
"Good morning Sir, how was your sleep?" she chirped as she scrubbed a table with a wet cloth.  
  
Trunks smiled genuinely. "Thanks, it was great, the room is really.cozy."  
  
She smiled and left the cloth on the table as she walked over to the door behind the bar. Hitting a bell she shouted something at someone in the other room and turned back to face the lavender haired man. "You came in late last night right? Mom said you had a wife. Does she want breakfast?"  
  
"She isn't awake but she will be soon. I can bring it up to her." He sat down at the counter in front of the girl. A large man wearing a white, slightly stained apron came from behind the kitchen door and gave the girl a plate steeped in food. The girl smiled. "Hope you like ham and toast and potatoes. Maurice our cook loves to make a lot. I really hope you also like seconds." Trunks stomach growled in response. The girl laughed and handed him the plate the cook had passed her. He dug in greedily, barely tasting the food; it had been so long since he had anything warm to eat.  
  
The girl smiled wider and handed him another plate as soon as he finished the first. It wasn't until his third plate did he realized how pathetic he must look. "Sorry, I haven't had anything this good in a long time."  
  
"Thanks, I'll tell Maurice. You should keep eating; you look pretty unhealthy, like the walking dead." Trunks snorted into his potatoes the girl blushed in mortification. "Oh, sorry, I didn't realize, I uh, let me get some food for your wife."  
  
She disappeared behind the kitchen door. Trunks continued to chew on his food. 'I forgot about my wife, what am I going to do when she wakes up? Tearing up the place isn't an option for her to make.' The girl reappeared with two plates on top of each other.  
  
"I am really sorry, I didn't mean anything."  
  
Trunks laughed and started to get up. "It's okay, I don't mind, really." She handed him the plates and hurried back into the kitchen. He in turn walked back upstairs. Before he reached the top stair he could feel a large ki awaken. Smiling he walked over to the door. The ki inside became threatening. Silently Trunks placed the plates a few spaces to the right of the door. He opened it and walked in.  
  
His sword came flying at his head. With a quick dodge he got behind Pan and grabbed her wrists. She dropped the sword in astonishment.  
  
"How do you move so fast?" she gasped. Trunks released her wrists and picked up the sword from the ground. His face was set in complete determination. She winced, expecting a finishing blow. It never came. Trunks walked back to the bed and with great care slid the sword back into its sheath. "What. why am I here, with you?"  
  
Trunks didn't look up at her instead he went out into the hall and retrieved the plates. "Morning darling, breakfast is ready." He shoved the plate in her hands, and took the other over to the bed. He sat down and began to eat it. "How do you feel?"  
  
Still confused Pan stood in the middle of the room. 'I just tried to cut him in two and he is asking me how I am feeling?' She stared at him uneasily. His blue eyes looked up from his plate into hers. "Tired, I can move though."  
  
He continued to stare into her eyes, making her feel more uncomfortable. "We Saiyans heal fast." Unsure of what to do she nodded in agreement and sat on the far side of the bed to eat. With one eyes still on him, Pan ate her food quickly. Trunks finished his plate and placed it on top of the dresser. "There are some clothes for you to wear for now in here," he pointed to the drawers, "You are probably still missing a few things so after you get dressed we can go get some more clothes and supplies."  
  
It was the first time Pan noticed the nightgown she was wearing. She got up and began to shout. "What they hell did you do when I was asleep?" she accused. Trunks blinked in confusion.  
  
He followed her eyes to the white gown she had on. It finally hit him what she meant. His face erupted in pink. "Nothing!"  
  
Her eyes narrowed and she picked up and threw the remains of his jacket at Trunks. "I wasn't wearing this crap when I fell asleep in the snow-" she paused, remembering her deadly slumber in the cold outdoors. She had dreamed of strong arms reaching out and holding her. 'An angel flew me to safety.' Pan looked back up at the lilac haired man. Her voice softened, "you saved me. Why?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is also on the short side. It was going to be double the size but I decided to keep the rest as another chapter. Yup. Anyway I came to the conclusion that I like to write humour better so after I finish these stories that I have going now I will start writing comedies with Monkey Chan about various books/anime/whatever. Monkey Chan is my favourite muse and I thank her so much for making me keep writing.. even though I rather just watch LOTR on the couch with her, Jake, and everyone else than be stuck over here typing.. I'm not bitter; I'm just sober. 


	8. Action and Reaction

Once again the young man seemed to undergo a personality change. He folded his arms up by his chest and leaned against the wall, a non-chalant expression on his face. "I need your help. You're only alive to help me save my mother."  
  
Pan hardened her inner barricade when she heard his motives. "Fine. Where is the old lady anyway?" The next thing she knew she found herself flattened against the wall, a strong hand around her neck. Trunks eyed narrowed.  
  
"Never talk like that about my mother. She saved the world."  
  
Instead of being afraid, Pan grew bolder, the thrill of his threats encouraging her on. "What's wrong momma's boy? Did I strike a nerve?" The hand tightened around her neck. She began to gasp for air her fingers futilely scraping at his arm to make him let go.  
  
"If it wasn't for her, none of us would be alive right now except the damn androids." He growled, applying more pressure. Pan tried to respond but couldn't talk. The light in the room began to grow dim and his voice seemed to fade. Lavender was lost in his own world. 'Stop!' cried a voice in his head. Trunks snapped out just in time to let go of Pan before her neck snapped. "Oh Kami!" Along her neck were bruises from his fingers and palm. He laid her down on the bed and began to check her vital signs. Her breathing was shallow, but regular, along with her pulse. Trunks sighed in relief.  
  
'What happened? I snapped.' Trunks grabbed on to the sides of his head and slid to the floor. 'I lost control. All she did was mention mother.' Recovering from his stupor, Trunks leaned over the bed and held her in his arms. 'Sorry' he whispered. Pan groaned with life. Trunks slid her out of his arms quickly and instead held her hand, patting it reassuringly. For some reason it always helped him when he was younger. Two obsidian eyes opened. They slowly regained focus on the ceiling. "I'm sorry, I lost control." Trunks said, letting go of the hand. Pan got up slowly confused by what he was saying until she felt the ache around her neck.  
  
"You. were going to kill me?" she said shocked. Only a few moments ago he had been so nice to her, she actually began to feel comfortable around him. Trunks began to apologize again, but she stopped him with a wave of her hand. "I deserved it, you obviously have some mother issues. She sounds great. I don't know why I went that far."  
  
"It doesn't matter, I acted like a monster. I have a temper and no right to take it out on you. I apologize. I understand if you can't ever forgive me."  
  
Pan laughed. "After all the times I tried to hurt you I guess I was just waiting for you to do something. Now that I know what you can do, I think I might watch myself." She walked past him and went to the dresser to find something to wear. She selected the only things that probably would have fit, a red sweater and the drawstring pants. Without warning she pulled off the nightgown and began to change. Trunks turned his attention to the window and waited for her to be finished. Pan noticed this and asked "Do you always act like a good boy until something makes you snap?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Trunks replied, still looking at the window. Pan walked up behind him and draped her arms over his shoulders. She leaned in and began to whisper in his ear.  
  
"You don't try to take advantage of a woman undressing."  
  
Trunks laughed uncomfortably. "Lets not play that game." Pan frowned and pulled away.  
  
"So you think all I do is play games to get what I want?" She lay down on the bed beside him and finished buttoning her shirt, all the while staring into his face to get a reaction.  
  
His un-comfort growing under her gaze, he stood up and walked towards the door. "It's a defense mechanism you have." Pan frowned and sat up. "Listen before we go downstairs I think you should know that we are pretending to be husband and wife."  
  
"Who came up with that plan?" said Pan angrily. She shoved her sore feet into the boots that were several sized too large.  
  
"It was late. How else was I going to try and explain bringing an unconscious female to a hotel room?"  
  
"Whatever" Pan walked up to the door and opened it. She waited outside for Trunks to get his sword. He came out with it slung over his back. He smiled again at her but it was a distant smile. Pan could read in his eyes what he was thinking. "It's okay really. You're not the first that I got mad. Just forget about it."  
  
She turned to go towards the stairs. His arm shot out and stopped her though. He quickly released her as if afraid he would hurt her again. "No. It was wrong."  
  
"Fine. It was. Now can we go?" Trunks sighed again and followed her down the stairs. The young woman from earlier was at the front door sweeping the slush from the mat.  
  
She looked up at them and smiled. "So this is your wife. Hi! My name is Peggy!" She turned to face Trunks. "I think I forgot to tell you that earlier."  
  
Pan looked her over and nodded. "Hi."  
  
"We are all ready to go now. Thank you for your generosity. If I could pay my bill now?"  
  
The young woman smiled even wider. "Of course." She led Trunks up to the counter. "Okay, lets see." From out of her apron she pulled a calculator. "One night, plus two meals, no reservations, clothes. your bill comes to 10 000 zeni."  
  
A sweat drop rolled down Trunks head. "For one night?"  
  
"Plus Extras"  
  
Trunks flipped open his wallet. Fortunately he still had cash but it was growing thinner dangerously. He handed the woman her money. She snatched it and shoved it into her pocket. Then she smiled again at the two. "Please come again any time!"  
  
~~~  
  
Yeah that's all, sorry. DBU will have another chapter next week. I have spent all my spare time working on my site but I did start the next chapter. 


End file.
